


Shades: Blue

by triskelos



Series: Shades [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Пейринг: Дин/Сэм, хотя это все еще джен. Потому, скорее, ДинСэм.)))Рейтинг: нет.Саунд: эта часть писалась и вычитывалась под пение китов. Подозреваю, что кого-то эти звуки будут раздражать, но меня вводит в то самое "синее" медитативное состояние)))Таймлайн: Пост 2х22A/N: Цитата из "Бойцовского клуба", но вы это и так знали)))
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Shades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953799
Kudos: 1





	Shades: Blue

Мама приходит к Сэму на рассвете.  


Она говорит с ним, но Сэм ничего не понимает. Он не понимает даже, мама ли это. «Это сон, дурацкий сон,» - повторяет он п ро себя, но поверить в это не получается.  


Он ее боится. Возможно, потому, что непонятно зачем она приходит, или потому, что каждый раз, договорив, она подолгу смотрит на Дина, внимательно, не отрываясь. Дин всегда спит на животе, обхватив подушку обеими руками. Мама смотрит на него с каким-то неприятно-грустным выражением лица, а Сэм отчаянно трясет головой, потому что не может сказать ни слова. «Не смотри на него! – хочет крикнуть он, но голоса нет. – Не смотри на него, не прикасайся к нему! Он не твой! Он еще долго к тебе не придет! Я его не отпущу! Не веришь? Зря!».  


Сэм в ужасе открывает глаза и, выравнивая дыхание, долго смотрит в темный потолок. За окном, в темноте, начинают проступать очертания деревьев. Сэм всегда ненавидел рассвет.  


Дин сопит на соседней кровати, живой и настоящий. Хорошо, что не разбудил - они оба в последнее время плохо спят. И, после того странного потепления в их отношениях, просыпаются от малейшего шороха с соседней кровати.  


Сэм поворачивается спиной к окну, вслушивается в ровное дыхание Дина и медленно засыпает опять.  


На этот раз ему снится океан. Синий, прозрачный и бесконечный. И Дин, слишком реальный для того, кто только снится - с родинкой на большом пальце левой руки, со шрамом на подбородке, с засосом на ключице и багровым синяком на ребрах, которые принес со своих вчерашних похождений («Плохой секс, чувак. Много плохого секса!»). 

И восторг в его глазах, настоящий, искренний, прошибает Сэма до костей. Черт, Дин же никогда не видел океан! В прибрежных городах редко бывают призраки, наверное, чтобы охотники не расслаблялись. Сэму повезло больше, все-таки он учился в Калифорнии. Хотя это, наверное, не считается. Без Дина это было не значительнее, чем увидеть фотографию. Весь жизненный опыт Сэма – то, что он пережил вместе с братом. После этого одному даже океан не в радость.  


Дин с разгона ныряет в волну, поднимая фонтаны брызг и Сэм, осторожно переступая по песку, заходит в воду следом за ним. Старший брат ничего не говорит, но Сэм слышит его и без слов: «Чувак, ты когда-нибудь видел столько воды?! Ты посмотри только! Ныряй ко мне, не кисни!». И Сэма снова бьет наотмашь эта искренняя, почти детская радость. 

Дин всегда был более искренним, более честным. И всегда умел радоваться самым простым вещам.  


Берег куда-то исчезает и волны становятся сильнее. Над водой видны только глаза Дина. Он весело подмигивает Сэму и ныряет. На том месте, где только что был Дин, расходятся круги. Сэм делает глубокий вдох и ныряет за ним, даже не вспомнив о том, что нырять ему еще в 16 лет по каким-то показаниям запретила школьная медсестра. 

Под зеркальной поверхностью океан, оказывается, того же непередаваемо глубокого, синего цвета. Там тихо и поют киты. Дин рассматривает эту голубую комнату все с тем же искренним восхищением и протягивает руки к солнечным лучам, преломленным толщей воды. Сэм показывает, что пора всплывать, что воздух в легких заканчивается, но Дин подмигивает еще раз и увертывается от его рук. Вода все настойчивее выталкивает Сэма на поверхность и ему не за что ухватиться, чтобы остаться там, внизу, с братом. Последнее, что он видит – Дин машет ему рукой и растворяется в глубине.  


Сэм вздрагивает во сне и просыпается уже окончательно. На часах – половина восьмого. И никакого океана, никаких солнечных лучей, только их мрачный номер в мрачном мотеле на границе Айовы и Миннесоты. Он натягивает джинсы, футболку и босиком выходит во двор. Уже не лето, воздух холодный, прозрачный и звенит, как хрусталь. Сэм зябко ежится и осторожно переступает босыми ступнями по сильно остывшим за ночь доскам крыльца. Вспомнив свой сон, он решительно, почти зло становится на ледяные металлические ступеньки обеими ступнями и замирает на несколько минут. Холод прогоняет ощущение беспомощности и немного проясняет мысли. Психоанализ в любом случае не его специальность. Да и вряд ли он до чего-то додумается на голодный желудок. Закусочная через дорогу, кофе, вишневый пирог, свежие газеты. Себе – две чашки и один кусок пирога, Дину – наоборот.  


Дин никогда не видел океан. Не пробовал креольской кухни. Не был в Нью-Йорке. Он составляет список на обратной стороне пустого бумажного пакета. Сидя на крыльце, допивает первую чашку кофе, смотрит на часы, и честно пытается улыбнуться перед тем, как открыть дверь в номер:  


\- Кто рано встает, с тем брат делится пирогами!  


\- Сэм, твою мать, который час?!  


\- Не ной, у нас сегодня много дел! Днем нужно быть в Чикаго.  


***

  
Через какое-то время перестаешь видеть разницу между демонами и оборотнями, между спасенными людьми, между городами.. Охота есть охота, не важно где и на кого. Сэм устраивается удобнее на сидении, наблюдает за тем, как Дин меняет кассеты в магнитофоне и прислоняется щекой к окну Импалы. За окном мелькают поля и редкие деревья. 

Интересно, сколько километров они за последние годы намотали? А за всю жизнь?  


«Ты просыпаешься в О'Харе.  
Ты просыпаешься в Ла Гардии.  
Ты просыпаешься в Логане.»  


Дин никогда не читал эту книгу. Нужно найти, ему понравится. Если, конечно, он уговорит его прочитать что-нибудь толще газеты. Сэм мысленно добавляет еще один пункт к списку на пакете, надежно спрятанному в кармане полотняной сумки.  


Они справляются с работой быстро, но остаются в Чикаго еще на пару дней. Дин любит большие города, а Сэму очень нужно найти какую-нибудь подходящую заметку в газете. 

Он находит ее только на третий день, газета лежит на парковочном счетчике и будто специально ждет его. Сэм перечитывает заметку несколько раз и расслабленно улыбается. 

Теперь осталось выбрать правильный момент.  


Они весь вечер играют в пул и по очереди выигрывают друг у друга. Не потому, что поддаются, а потому, что больше разговаривают, чем играют. О всякой ерунде, о детстве, о том, что нужно заехать к Бобби… Дин трет глаза и случайно отхлебывает пиво из бутылки Сэма. Биллиардные шары с глухим стуком отскакивают друг от друга, музыкальный автомат играет какую-то древнюю чушь и этот вечер можно заносить в Красную книгу лучших дней жизни. На улице – свежий ветер с озера Мичиган, синий неоновый свет отражается в лужах, Дин роняет ключи и полчаса ищет их под каким-то красным Фордом, а город шумит и шумит, несмотря на глубокую ночь.  


\- Кстати, забыл сказать. Я нашел нам дело! – наконец-то решается Сэм. Дело шито белыми нитками, но после хорошего вечера и пары бутылок пива Дин этого не заметит. Он в хорошем настроении.  


\- Ну, хоть какой-то толк от твоего сидения по уши в газетах, – Дин бросает ему ключи от машины достает из багажника свою сумку.. - Какое дело?  


\- Полтергейст. В Монтерее.  


\- Ну, елки! Ненавижу полтергейсты! Подожди.. Монтерей, это который..  


\- В Калифорнии.  


\- Блин, ну наконец-то! Там же…  


\- Много огней? – подкалывает его Сэм, но Дин даже не реагирует.  


\- Ну, да, огней… А еще…  


\- Сосны?  


\- Чувак, да какие сосны?! Блин, я же никогда не был у океана!  


Если Дин не догадался сразу, то все равно завтра или послезавтра поймет, что полтергейст на самом деле – бредни одинокой старушки. Догадается и надает ему по шее. Но какая разница, если они к тому времени будут на океанском побережье?  


Дин хлопает его по плечу, теплее, чем раньше, теплее, чем обычно, а Сэм украдкой прикусывает губу. 

Больно, но не до крови.


End file.
